The Hand Of The Demon
by corosive dash
Summary: A girl has her arm cursed and her mother murdered by a demon spawn the night that Rin Okumura destroyed the first gate to hell, she swears to destroy any demon that she crosses with her sinister rage and malice. This is the Tail of Natsuru Vernon and her quest to becoming a demons worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl laughed and giggled as she splashed in the gleaming puddle in front of her, sending water in many directions. The sun shined down on the little girl as it made her all white dress shine, the light making her appear as a little angel to passing by civilians. Her beautiful blue hair waved around side to side, dancing alongside the wind as it blowed gently.

The little girl heard her name being called by her mother as she looked to her right.

"Natsuru, come put on your shoes since you want to play outside so much." her mother playfully bickered as little Natsuru skipped to the door of her humble home.

She happily put on her shoes as she tugged her mother's arm, beckoning her to come outside. Her mother only smiled as she followed her little energetic daughter out to the sidewalk, they stepped inside a small open alley as the bridge provided shade above them.

Natsuru had a wonderful shade of crimson as her eyes sparkled like a prized ruby, and her skin was a golden tan just like her mother's. Little Natsuru was the age of 9 and enjoying her life in the city, always going to the church now and then to meet the priest Shiro Fujimoto. She liked saying high to the priest and her two sons Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura, but a slight blush would come across her face when she looked at yukio for some odd reason every time she would stare at him.

As the night slowly swept over the city, Natsuru and her mother only sat against the concrete wall as the rain gently poured from the sky. Dim light shined through the cloud and on Natsuru and her mother, her mother suppressed a yawn as the night's gentle breeze brushed against her skin. Natsuru yawned aloud as her thoughts began to drift about her father that she never knew, it had always crossed her mind as to why she has never seen her father in her entire life.

Her mother would only reveal small details of her father to her, as she would see her mother would begin to blink the tears from her eyes. She would only say her father was the sweetest "Angel" she laid eyes on, it would make Natsuru stick out her tongue in disgust. But her thoughts were interrupted as the sky turned a bright shade of blue, she was somehow hypnotized by the beautiful light that invaded the sky. But Natsuru spotted strange looking figures drop down from the sky, they were dark black spots, just like charcoal. She felt something touch her skin as a weird floating creature touched her left arm, she screamed as it's one massive eye blinked at her.

Her mother grabbed her and started to run back to their house, Natsuru was confused and scared at the same time. She could feel her mother's loss of breath as she was getting weak with fatigue from running, her mother propped herself on one knee and gently set her little daughter down on the sidewalk as she looked into her eyes. Natsuru tried to speak to her mother, but her sight was more focused on the sudden appearance of the hulking monster that was standing behind her mother.

Natsuru screamed as her mother was grabbed by the beast's hand as her mother screamed in agony, she could see the blood drip from her mother's waist as the beast screamed. Natsuru was consumed with fear as she screamed at the beast to draw its attention, Natsuru could see her mother look at her with tears in her eyes as the salty liquid flowed down her mother's cheek like a fountain. Her mother said weakly as she beast squeezed her waist tighter.

"Natsuru... run" she said before her spine was crushed in half, sending the compressed blood in her system splashing everywhere, Natsuru felt her mother's blood splatter on her face and her dress, the metallic taste filled her mouth as she spat out the blood and coughed.

Tears filled her eyes as she cried loudly, the beast formed a crooked grin as its face was riddled with broken shards of glass and debri, the many stitches that was imprinted on its horrid and pale skin, it was like a poorly repaired wound. Natsuru felt herself become grasped by something long and flexible, she looked down in fear as a lime green tentacle was wrapped around her waist.

She felt the tentacle bring her close to the beast as it breathed on her, the foul stench reeked of death and a mixture of raw eggs, her skin was becoming wet as the tentacle was covered in some weird slimey substance as it sinked through her clothing. Natsuru cried as the beast opened its large mouth, the rows of thousands of razor sharp teeth spinned like a chainsaw as she could see the teeth move its way onto the tentacle. She yelled in agony as the teeth tore through her skin like a hot knife slashing through butter, she could feel her blood slowly pour from the open wounds that have been formed.

She looked up as the tentacle wrapped around her left arm, this monster was going to tear her arm off. She struggled even though the pain burned in her nervous system like wild fire but she kept struggling. Suddenly she landed on the hard sidewalk on her back with a hard thud, fracturing her tailbone. She looked up through tear stained eyes as the beast was cracking like an eggshell, as numerous points broke off and a pure white light spewed out from its wounds as it imploded into a ball of light.

Natsuru laid weak and slowly bleeding out on the sidewalk as many people ran screamed for their lives, she slowly looked at the infamous blue night sky and closed her eyes and fell unconscious, But her wounds were slowly healing as strange tattoo completely riddled her arm in strange symbols and letters, it spoke "The hand of the demon".


	2. Flaming hatred

It has been six years since Natsuru was bitten by the demon on that horrid night, she can never wash the thought away from her mind. Natsuru was alone in the city, she barely slept as her eyes were bloodshot from the numerous tears that she shed every day. She should have been anorexic by age ten, but she is young and healthy still. As to why that is, she has gained a rather "unusual" craving, and that craving is for the essence of demons. Natsuru has been living with her curse for all this time, wondering as to why she is still alive and not in peace with her mother. But her thoughts were interrupted as her arm began to glow a dark purple, she licked her lips as their was a demon nearby.

She stood up and slowly walked out of the dark alley she occupied within the city limits. As she stepped out into the sunlight, her one beautiful blue hair was now a bright white with lime green highlights on the tips, only one of her eyes was crimson red and the other was a bright yellow, she was not the same. Her arm was glowing brighter as she walked down the street and many civilians stood far away from her in fear, three large braces were attached to her arm as they shined in the sun.

She rounded the corner as she spotted her target, the demon stood tall as it was buff and covered in trash. It looked toward her as it opened its mouth and roared, the amounts of garbage and waste that poured out made Natsuru smile in anticipation. She slowly circled the beast as it mimicked her movements, she could feel the weight of its heavy feet as it covered the concrete with toxic residue and waste. The beast thrusted its arm forward as boiling trash was flung at her, she simply side stepped the projectile as it crashed into the nearby wall, covering it with its wretched stench.

Natsuru sprinted forward as more trash was hurled at her, she dodged the attacks and threw a left hook at the demon as her arm blasted a large hole through its stomach. The demon roared in agony and rage as it slammed Natsuru against the wall, the boiling trash burning her skin as she threw another left hook at the demons face. In a matter of seconds the demon let go of her as she landed on her feet, half of the demons face was gone as its thick black blood gushed in all directions. She only chuckles as she slowly walks toward the dying demon, her one of the braces on her arm detached itself as her fist was becoming covered in dripping acid.

Natsuru stood on top of the demons chest as it cowered from the sight of her, she started to punch the demon repeatedly as the acid burned through its skin. As her punches grew heavier, the more blood splattered onto the concrete. Natsuru threw one more punch as her arm tore through the demons chest and grasping its black heart, she pulled as the heart of the demon came out into the sun. The demon howled as it turned to ash, Natsuru smiled as she seen the glowing red essence of the demon. She grasped it with her fingers as it felt smooth and squishy, she opened her mouth and swallowed the essence whole with a slurp.

Natsuru felt her body tingle with nourishment as her body regained energy, the brace reattached itself to her arm as she cracked her neck. Natsuru has gotten used to her new demonic arm being a weapon of mass destruction, the braces on her arm keep her from losing control to the demon presence inside her. She only sighed as she walked back to her small alley in the city, ignoring the looks she received from pedestrians she only looked at the sky in boredom. That is until her arm glowed again but really bright this time, her arm acted on its own as it pointed forward and dragged Natsuru with an invisible force. She struggled but it was no use, she only let her glowing arm drag her to god knows where as she looked like a buffoon, and it was starting to get boring.

She groaned as her arm stopped and she fell face first onto the luscious green grass, the grass blade tickled her skin as she stood up, spitting the grass from her mouth she stood up. She looked forward as a man dressed in a flashy suit staring at the sunset with a anime book open and staring at the sunset, Natsuru examined him from bottom to top and stopped as she seen his ears. Natsuru got into a ready position as the man looked at her with a smile and spoke.

"Well, you sure are feisty young lady are you?" he smiles as Natsuru only stares at him with full concentration.

Natsuru only dashed forward at the demon man as she pulled her fist back like the hammer of a pistol and thrusted forward, she was shocked as her fist was caught by the demon so fast she could not see it. She tried to pull away but the demons grip was too strong as she threw her free arm toward his gut, her fist made contact as the shockwave blasted grass in all directions, but the demon did not budge. She stood there confused as why this demon did not harm her as he only smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mephisto Pheles" he said as he let go of her arm.

Natsuru stood there curious, but not letting her guard down as she spoke.

"So, why are you here Mephisto?" she said as her voice still was smooth but had a rougher tone to it, like she had grown a second voice that signifies toughness. Mephisto began to explain with a hint of joy in his voice.

"I am here to announce a proposal" he said as he smiled.

"what kind of proposal?" Natsuru said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You hate demons with a burning passion that simply stuns me with joy, I am willing to give you chance to make that happen as you will be training as an exorcist at my wonderful true cross academy." Mephisto said as he closed his book and stuck out his hand for a shake.

Natsuru thought quickly as she went over factors of being an exorcist, she could always have a more variety of demon essences, and train herself to become stronger in battle. She nodded and shook Mephisto's hand as in the blink of an eye she was transported to True cross Academy, she looked around as the hallway was empty and she stood right in front of a large golden gate. The gate opened as she seen a few students circled in the stands as she heard a loud voice.

"Who is next to face a behemoth?" the voice called as none of the students moved.

"I will!" Natsuru shouted as she jumped down into the arena. The students looked at her with curious and worried expressions as she cracked her neck.

Natsuru felt the ground shake as she turned around, there standing in front of her was a massive hulking demon that was known as a behemoth. It wasted no time as it charged at her with full speed, she quickly dodged the charging demon as her arm started to glow. She sprinted at the demon and threw her demon fist forward as it connected with the demons cheek, sending it flying into the back wall. The demon staggered a little as a brace fell off Natsuru's arm, her fist started to become encircled once again with seeping acid as she sprinted at the demon again.

The behemoth reacted quickly as it swatted Natsuru with it's tail as she hit the dirt, she was sliding a few feet as she regained her balance. She grasped her stomach as there was a small blood patch open, her blood dripped onto the dirt as the behemoth roared in bloodlust. In the entrance of the gate, two brothers were observing her in curiosity. She clenched her teeth as her wound closed up with a burning feeling, the behemoth charged at her and stabbed her with its razor sharp horns as she was against the wall.

A couple students stood up worried as they watched in horror, she could feel her blood boil as she started to get mad, she slammed her fist on the head of the demons head as it pulled its horns from her stomach. She dived into the demons throat as it swallowed her by mistake, she curled into a ball as the acid from her fist completely covered her entire body. She could feel the acid melt through the demons insides as she yelled in courage and erupted from the demons chest in victory, she stepped onto the dirt as the brace reattached itself to her arm and the acid went away.

Her wounds have quickly healed and she looked back at her stunned classmates, she only shrugged and brushed off her shoulders off and looked at the large green essence of the demon she had just slain, she licked her lips as she started to slurp the essence like noodles as it flowed into her mouth. Natsuru shivered in joy as the taste was indescribably delicious, how it felt on her tongue and flow into her body, it was bliss. The students stood there in awe as this mysterious girl just appeared out of no where and slain a behemoth, and what made it more confusing was how she ate the essence of the demon like a snack.

Natsuru let out a loud belch as she patted her stomach in satisfaction, she looked up as she spotted two familiar figures one was Rin Okumura and the other was Yukio? They looked the same like they did 6 years ago, what was going on. Natsuru tried to comprehend what was the deal, but she found herself lost in Yukio's eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes as she felt her legs wobble a bit. She snapped out of her stupor as her arm started to glow intensely and it pointed itself at Rin, Natsuru could not understand why it would point itself at Rin until she seen his ears.

Natsuru could not believe her eyes at to what she has seen, Rin Okumura a demon? no that can't be true cause if it is, then Yukio is. The very thought of her beloved Yukio being a demon, it shook Natsuru to her core, in the very first time in her life she wanted to barf. She seen Run jump down from the platform and in front of her, the expression he wore shown nothing but hostility as he drew out his sword. At that moment Natsuru witnessed the very core of her hatred spark to life, as Rin was covered in blue flames, the mark of satan. Natsuru was punched in her gut by Rin as she was sent crashing into the back wall, she could her body being impaled by the fragments of rocks as her body was punctured in multiple places as her body went limp. The students gasped in horror as Natsuru was showing no signs of life, her crimson blood dripping onto the ground with a ploop.

Run only tightened the grip of his blade as he seen two braces fall off Natsuru's arm as her fist was bawled. The arena started to shake as Natsuru started to glow a blood boiling red, she pulled her body from the wall as bright red flames covered her body. Her flames mimicked the same coverage of Rin's flames but the two colors were opposites as Rin narrowed his brow. Rin felt the weight of a pile driver crash into his chin as Natsuru punched him back, but he kept receiving blows from Natsuru's demon fist as she was punching him so fast it was a motion blur.

Yukio only watched as he witnessed his brother being beaten to a pulp as he only moved his glasses upward, Rin clenched his teeth as he slashed at Natsuru rapidly as she started to dodge the flaming blade with ease. Natsuru caught the blade with her right hand as she slammed her demon fist into Rin's jaw as a loud crack was heard, her scorching red flames burned his body as he was sent into the wall. Rin could feel his back collide with the hard concrete wall as he bounced off from the impact, but he was grabbed by his waist as Natsuru started to ram him through the wall. Yukio gasped as this girl was completely destroying his brother as he could see the wounds open all around his body.

Natsuru threw Rin through one more wall as she uppercutted him high into the air, she jumped up after him with her demon fist covered in flames as she soared over rin' and slammed her flaming fist in his face as he slammed hard into the dirt. Rin stood up shakily as he started to cough up numerous amounts of blood on the dirt, he looked up as the night sky made Natsuru's flames burn with an intensifying light that rivaled his flames brightness.

Natsuru reared her fist back as she was ready to end his life, but before she could throw the death blow, Yukio jumped in front of his brother holding his gun. Natsuru stopped as her flames started to die out from lack of movement as she returned to normal, the two braces attached themselves to her arm as she felt dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground unconscious as Mephisto was standing behind her rubbing his glove as he smiled.

"That is enough for today" Mephisto said as Rin passed out into darkness as well.


End file.
